csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-1
|variant = |designer = Government |source = Mileage Auction |stun = 50% |altername = SKULL Revolver |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 62 (A) 54 (B) |damageC = 131 (A) 98 (B) }} SKULL-1 is a SKULL revolver built by the Government in Counter-Strike Online. Overview SKULL-1 is a double-action revolver chambered with 7 rounds of .50 Anti-Zombie. It has two firing modes: semi-auto and full-auto fire. Semi-auto fire mode deals higher damage but has lower accuracy and lower rate of fire while the full-auto fire mode has higher rate of fire, higher accuracy but does lower damage. SKULL-1 is accurate in any fire mode and very powerful against both zombies and humans as a secondary weapon, its performance can be maximized in middle to close range combat. It can be very useful at times if you have proper skills though it is a bit inaccurate in long range combat. Advantages *Very high damage to both zombies and humans *Very high accuracy for a high-caliber revolver *Has full-auto fire mode *Does not affect player's speed *Penetrates Kevlar and multiple objects (up to 4 objects in a row) *High stun to zombies *Medium knockback for light and normal types zombies *Fast reload time *Can slow down the movement of zombies in Zombie Scenario Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *A bit Inaccurate at long range *Expensive price for a revolver Release date *South Korea: 22 September 2011. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 26 September 2011. *China: 28 September 2011. *Japan: 28 September 2011. *Indonesia: 13 February 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 23 March 2013. *Turkey: 20 August 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Tips *In Zombie Scenario, SKULL-1 can give a long stun to Pursuer-type zombie. *Be careful when buying SKULL-1's ammunition in Scenario, 600 rounds will burn out your money real fast. *It is very accurate, aim for the head with semi-firing mode for massive damage (~250+ to zombies and ~125+ to human). *Use the semi-auto fire mode to deal with enemy in far distances while full-auto fire mode if enemy is close to you. *This weapon can be an appropriate replacement for the Desert Eagle in normal matches. *SKULL-1 is a good barrier destroyer in Scenario modes. *Shoot zombies when they are in midair to knock them away. Note that it doesn't apply to heavy-type zombies like Deimos, Ganymede or Heavy Zombie. *Equip this weapon as your secondary in case you are shocked by Deimos and need to escape. *Use the semi-auto fire mode to kill zombies while full-auto fire mode for escaping. *Not recommended to combine with Deadly Shot due to low clip size, use it at dire situations or when the zombie is weak. *Aim for newly infected zombies as they are weak and easy to kill or soften them first and then use primary. Tactics Against SKULL-1 Users Normal matches *SKULL-1 users are dangerous if the player have experienced SKULL-1 abilities because it is more accurate than most high-caliber pistol. Be aware to battle with SKULL-1 user in close to middle range. *SKULL-1 will take you down immediately with just 1 shot to the head or 2-3 shots to the body despite wearing Kevlar and Helmet. Try to not counter them in close range unless you have good skills. *Avoid direct combat alone but work in groups. SKULL-1 users will not have enough ammo to kill you. *Surprise attack is recommended. *Do not run in a straight line or stand still, 1 shot to the head can perform instant kill. Zombie Mods *If you have a massive amount of 5000 HP and more, feel free to infect SKULL-1 users if they do not have a good primary and melee weapon. *Use zombies with small hitboxes like Light Types to minimize the chance of being shot at. Bunnyhop if possible. *Heavy types is also recommended when facing SKULL-1 users too due to SKULL-1's low knockback. Comparisons BALROG-I (A Mode)= ; Positive *Higher damage (+6) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Cheaper (-$300) *Higher knockback to zombie *More accurate (+1%) ; Neutral *Same recoil (30%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Has two firing modes ; Negative *Unable to shoot out explosive ammunition *Lower clip capacity (-3 rounds) |-| Desert Eagle= ; Positive *Bullets can penetrates 4 objects *Higher fire rate (+3%) (A Mode) *Higher fire rate (+7%) (B Mode) *High knockback to zombie *Can be fired in full-auto mode *More accurate (+27%) *More accurate (+17%) ; Neutral *Same base damage in A mode (47) *Same recoil (30%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Same magazine size (7/35) *Same reload time (2.2 seconds) ; Negative *More expensive (+$550) *Purchaseable by cash points and during special events only *Easily runs dry |-| Anaconda= ; Positive *Higher damage (A mode) *Higher knockback *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Lower recoil (B mode) *More accurate (+4%) ; Neutral *Both of them can be bought for permanent in cash points *Same magazine capacity (7/35) *Same recoil (A mode) *Same reload time (2.2 seconds) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) Gallery SKULL-1= File:Skull1_viewmodel.png|View model File:Skull1_shoot_special.png|Ditto, Rapid fire mode Skullviews.jpg|World model File:Skull1_shopmodel.png|Shop model GerradSkull1.png|Gerard with SKULL-1 Skull1.gif|Store preview File:Quick_escape_Skull-1_Package.jpg|Quick Escape SKULL-1 Package P02 02.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster sk1resaletp.jpg|Ditto, resale File:Skull1_skull7_resale_poster_taiwan.png|Ditto Skill1.jpg|China poster Sk1 sg/my poster.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Grandresellsuper600x300.png|Ditto, resale indopromo13feb.jpg|Indonesia poster RESKULOG.png|Ditto, resale File:Skull1_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster File:Giovang_606x295.png|Vietnam poster SKULL-1.jpg|In-game screenshot skull1_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon 2015_1008_1555_34_0.jpg|Obtained from Bingo |-| Blood Paint= skull1blood viewmodel.png|View model File:Skull1blood_worldmodel.png|World model fabextraskull1setweaponpaintblood.png|Confirmed Set File:Vulcanus1_skullblood_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Skull1bloodchinapos.png|China poster Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Trivia *SKULL-1 is the second revolver that appears in the game, the first one is Colt Anaconda. *The SKULL-1 is based off the MP412 REX since it automatically ejects the bullets using casings when the barrel is tipped down. **Anaconda and King Cobra's casing has to be extracted manually, making SKULL-1 the only revolver so far with automatic extraction. Category:Skull series Category:Revolver Category:.50 AZ users Category:Magnum Pistols Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:American weapons Category:Events exclusive Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Cash weapon